


Sleeper

by Marilianne11



Series: Wrong side of history [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt, Morrowind, Murder, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilianne11/pseuds/Marilianne11
Summary: This is my idea of what it would feel like for sleepers after Dagoth Ur died, which turned into an origin story for the Ebony Warrior. DISCLAIMER: I know in Skyrim the Ebony Warrior is male and Nord and is completely different from everything I wrote here. I just liked to write it like this.





	Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you'll enjoy it.

She couldn’t remember before. Before was a blur, a meaningless life lived in the ashlands. Then he came, and filled her head with words, her body with actions, her life with meaning. He had ordered her to wait there, in the dark cave, to wait for him. Soon he would return, and make her his queen. She would wait, though she was afraid of the dark. He was the reason she was born into this world, her purpose in life. She would wait, and someday he would come for her and she would be his.  
But then that man came, and killed her beloved, and her Lord disappeared from her thoughts. That man forever severed the connection between her and her beloved Dagoth Ur. She was now alone, and would always be. In a rage she ran through the halls of her Lord, trying to find that man, the Nerevarine, in order to avenge him, her lover. But the murderer was gone, and she could not find him any longer. She buried her love on the mountain with the colour of blood, cursing the world for the unjustice it had done her. After the burial, she did not eat for days, she could not sleep without his calming dreams. She cried until there were no more tears left in her body. After a few days of mourning, she became restless, as her grief turned to resentment and hatred of the Nerevarine, the selfproclaimed savior of Morrowind.  
She left her cave, against the orders of her late lover, and headed for the first town she could find. She asked everyone, where the Nerevarine was, under the pretense of wanting to thank him. No one knew, however, and for years she wandered, trying to find him. She always missed him by a second, people told her he had just left, after fulfilling another task. However, one day, she finally found him, on a ship heading for Akavir. He was clad in black armor, and was surprised to see a desperate woman with a knife fling herself at him. He was too late to block it, and her blade sliced his throat.  
He looked at her, fear and surprise in his eyes. She looked back, and told him: "You seem surprised. Didn't think you would be punished for your evil deeds?" He, with all of his effort, said: "Evil? I... never did wrong... I saved you... all..." She scoffed, and screamed: "Never did wrong? You killed him! You took away my love from me! Saved us all... What a joke! I didn't asked to be saved, I didn't need to be saved! He had already saved me! But you murdered my savior, and for what? To play hero? To ruin the lives of others because of some inborn sense of justice? He was the evildoer? No. You are. Nothing and no one can convince me otherwise. I swear to you: no one else will ruin someone's life because of such a reason again! I will kill anyone who does such a thing!" She swung her knife again and lopped his head clean off.  
She took his armor from him, and donned it. She felt she looked like a creature of night, a bringer of darkness. She supposed, to some, she might be just that. She headed inland, and took a boat to the mainland of Vvardenfell. Then, she disappeared.  
She still wanders Tamriel, and may the Divines have mercy on whichever "hero" crosses her path. For they will be judged by her, and if found guilty, none will escape her punishment...


End file.
